Shadows
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: He couldn’t believe his eyes. Before him lay the most horrific thing he could have imagined. A silver glint emerged and his reflection stared back at him in shock. Did he really just do that? How could he do that?
1. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I do not own Jack Spicer. I felt that didn't have nearly enough epic Jack fan fics. I was greatly inspired by the JaKoPhIlE's fanfic "Jack". I would suggest it. It's very good. But then if you have been as much in search of Jack media as I have, you've probably already read it.

**What Have I Done?**

He couldn't believe his eyes. Before him lay the most horrific thing he could have imagined. A silver glint emerged and his reflection stared back at him in shock. Did he really just do that? How could he do that?

His knees gave out and he sank to the floor as he held on to the handle for dear life. Tears wouldn't even fall, not yet.

It was so hot as though the room were on fire. But he could see the flames lick the curtains and scorch the freshly laid dinner table. Did it really matter? He could just die for what he'd done. First the explosion, now this? He should just die.

The tears finally came silently. They poured down his face in black streaks mostly from the soot which had gathered on his face and his make-up. Soon he could die and the fire would eat away his life and everything he had in it.

Distantly he heard a knocking. He came to the conclusion that someone was trying to break the door down. NO! He had to die, here and now. After what he'd done he should just be dead.

Before he could even move the door was pushed away and people in yellow and red clothes swarmed around him. They stared down at him and each of them seemed to stop in horror at the sight before them. One of the yellow and red clad men came closer to him as he helplessly looked into each black tinted mask. Yellow arms wrapped around his hopelessly skinny waist. He hardly had time to think before he was hoisted up by a man three times his size. Desperately he fought the offence. He needed to die with them. Nothing could be set right unless he was dead. The world would be so much better off without him. Even they thought so.

The hidden item in his death grip came out and he plunged it into the fireman's arm. He was dropped to the floor and landed hard on his chest. The force winded him and another man grabbed him so his arms were pinned to his sides before he had time to recover. In his fight he kicked and squirmed with all his might. His struggles were to no avail.

The fireman's grip around his arms and upper chest began to crush his lungs. In addition he had no breathing protection from the smoke and the fumes so he felt lightheaded. He couldn't take it anymore. The inability to breathe, the shock, the pain; it was all unbearable. The young man didn't realize before just how much pain he was in. It stung in his chest, his hands, his legs, nearly everywhere. Just as the door to the outside, to safety, was opened blackness invaded his vision. The world swam and unconsciousness welcomed him.


	2. Beep

Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I also do not own Jack Spicer (sad sigh), but I do have my own ideas. Please read and enjoy.

**Beep…**

Beep…

Beep…

What was that sound?

Beep…

Beep…

Far away he could hear artificial blips. They were spaced by a second each. Where could it be coming from?

Beep…

Beep…

He opened his eyes slowly until he could see just enough to find the offensive noise maker. His head turned to the side the sound came from.

Beep…

Beep…

A pillow was at his side and in its great puffiness obstructed his view. He gingerly lifted his head to overcome the obstacle and wished he could smack his own head out of stupidity. He was hooked to a heart monitor with a small screen as it created blips of light to flash when his heart made a thump. No sound in the world sounded like a heart monitor except a heart monitor.

Beep…

Beep…

But why would he be hooked to a heart monitor? He glanced around the room and took in his surroundings. The soft feeling underneath him must mean he lie in a bed and the wood door with a bathroom directly beside it, along with all the gadgets and equipment on the walls could only mean he was in a hospital. Of course.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

"Oh my GOD!?! I'm in a hospital? What happened? What's going on?" The boy cried in confusion.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep….

The heart monitor began going nuts when the teenager's fit began as his heart rate increased with every struggle and every thought.

Running could be heard down the hall and the wooden door to his room flung open. He couldn't help but be reminded of a fire engulfing the area and demons flying in through the doorway. The boy's eyes darted from side to side in panic and the figures drew ever closer.

Bebebebebebebebebebebebebe…

The adrenaline rush allowed him to stumble up to his feet. A tug on his left hand told him he had been hooked up to an IV drip. He tried to pull it off and escape but he didn't have nearly enough time.

Flames seemed to surround him and the shadows grabbed at him. He was pulled down into the bed all the while staring into black faces with yellow flames for eyes and mouths.

One of the shadows took a syringe and inserted it to the IV. Cold pain shot up his arm when the liquid invaded his body. His eyes closed and tightened shut in reaction to the pain. In his struggle with the agony an "Augh…" escaped his lips.

Almost instantly the flames disappeared and the shadows turned into human beings. His eye lids were extremely heavy but he was not forced into sleep. The boy just drifted between consciousness and darkness while the group of nurses sighed in relief and dispersed.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

One man was left from the group of nurses when he came to stand next to the boy's bed. "Okay buddy… seems you've been through a lot lately. Can you do me a favor?" The man hovered around him checking his vitals and adjusting his bedding. "Could you tell me your name?"

Beep… Beep… Beep…

As the nurse removed the thermometer from his mouth the boy replied, "Jack."

Beep…

Beep…


	3. No Longer With Us

Disclaimer: I still don't own the show or Jack… though I did get this cute little spike studded collar for him and it even has a tag with his name on it in case he ever got lost. But since he's not mine I can't make him wear it. (shrugs) Well maybe I can give him a minor wardrobe change later in the story. Please continue and enjoy.

**No Longer With Us**

A blue cuff slipped around his right arm and a stethoscope pressed into the bend. "Thank you Jack. Now can you tell me how old you are?"

Through his drowsiness he still felt like he was being talked down to after the first question. He decided to be a smart-ass and commented with a groggy smirk, " I'm thwee years owd." His comment got him a sarcastic expression from his nurse. Jack looked at the nurse's name tag. It read Dan. "Look, Dan, can you tell me why you're asking me such stupid questions?" The red head said his name at the beginning of the sentence to mock him, the man didn't seem to get it.

"This is proper procedure for all the shock victims and from what I've heard, you've had some of the worst I've seen Jack. I just have to make sure your memory is in tact." Dan informed as he checked over the sticky pads on his chest.

"Where are my parents?" Jack sat up in bed and demanded as soon as the thought dawned on him.

The nurse in green scrubs gave him a sympathetic look and told him, "I'm sorry Jack…"

"Sorry for what? What's happened?" The young man insisted.

Still he received the stare of pity. "Jack, your parents… are no longer with us."

A sharp pain cracked in his chest, but not a physical one. He remembered a flash of bloody silver with his reflection in it. Quickly he shook his head to clear it of the horrid image. A pale white hand raised to the red bangs which had migrated over his eyes in absence of his favorite goggles. He dug his hand into his hair and bit his lower lip. He would not cry. He would not cry. He would not cry.

Tears fell upon the white sheets in pairs in a matter of seconds. "No… no… no no no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! That's not true, it can't be." The tear stained face of a teenager in grief begged the older man. Dan could only hang his head and turn his eyes away from contact.

Jack fell back into the bed and stared at the ceiling as tears slid down the sides of his face and wet his pillow. He couldn't remember anything before the last time he tried to find a Shen Gong Wu. Did he obtain the Wu he was after? Did he confront the Xiaolin losers? How did his parents die? Why was he in the hospital? So many questions with no answers. He needed to get out of here and find out.

It was that moment that the nurse decided to start his work back up. Jack could feel something cold and wet on the bend of his right arm. He sat back up to stare at the man with bloodshot eyes and asked in distrust, "What are you doing?" Jack knew perfectly well what Dan was doing once he saw the contents of the plastic bag on the desk. He pulled his arm away from the man in agitation.

"Jack it's just a simple blood test. Give me back your arm." He reached for the boy's arm but Jack wouldn't give up that easily. He eyed Dan suspiciously and refused to move. "Jack, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Don't make me do it the hard way." He threatened the stubborn child.

The red haired boy glared at him and in disbelief said, "You wouldn't."

He smiled at Jack and pressed a button on what looked like an intercom on the wall. It made a beep and he spoke into it, "Janise, we've got a code five. It seems the sedative didn't last as long as we hoped."

Great he just found out his parents were dead, he couldn't remember anything for an undetermined amount of time and his nurse had to be a sadistic bastard who got off on patients not letting him do blood tests. How much worse could this day get?

A/N: Hey… you know how I know the cold pain feeling with the IV from last chapter? Yup… I experienced it. Not fun. It is a sensation that occurs when the person administering anything through an IV does so far too quickly. Your poor vein is assaulted with liquid faster than it can accomidate it, so you get this feeling of cold pain. And Jack didn't get it as bad as it gets, he's sixteen in this fic… I was half his age, so imagine having even smaller veins.

Anyway… as juicy as that sounds I'll let you continue now


	4. A Smile To Die For

Disclaimer: Don't own… wish Jack was mine though.

Please don't be discouraged by the weirdness of this chapter all shall be explained.

**A Smile to Die For**

"Is this how you treat all your shock victims?" Jack demanded.

"Most shock victims I see don't care about needles, just small children with insecurities. What's the big deal with a little poke, it doesn't even hurt that much." Dan explained very sure of himself.

The door opened again and two more well built male nurses entered with a third girl nurse. She carried another larger syringe than the last. All of them came closer like serpents to a helpless mouse.

Dan stood with a smile and began introducing the trio, "Jack let me introduce you to Micky," he pointed to the black haired man on the end, "John," the bald man in the middle, "and finally Janise. They are here to help you and I get over this little struggle." Somehow he felt that Janise, the red head, seemed familiar but still detestable.

Jack glared at all of them. All he wore were his boxers but he couldn't feel embarrassed, just very angry. The first thing they subject a shock victim to after learning about his parents' death is forcibly taking his blood. He would hate to find out how this hospital staff handled the clinically insane people.

John and Micky bared down upon him one going to his shoulders, the other for his hands. Jack didn't give in right away but there was no way he could hold off two muscular men, especially when he was injured, for long. Micky held his wrists into the bed with his left hand palm down and his right palm up. John kept his upper body immobile by pushing his shoulders into the bed.

He felt more than saw Dan's hands working around his now pinned arm. Something rubbery and tight encircled his bicep and he could feel it pinch. The nurse's fingers flicked at his vein and he commented, "Wow, since your skin is white your veins are so visible. I guess being albino pays off."

Jack couldn't take it anymore. An oddly familiar feeling came up to meet his ever increasing rage. The feint sound of glass and plastic in the room began to crack so slowly no one else noticed. He could see Dan's shadow against the wall and a voice in the back of his head told him if he focused all his energy on that shadow something might happen.

Dan had the needle poised to enter his vein and, just as all nurses do, informed, "Ok, here comes the poke." The green scrubbed nurse had a giant grin on his face. Fifteen seconds later that smile began to fade and he noticed he was unable to move. "What's going on? I can't move."

The red-haired boy continued to glare at him and he began to feel a crushing weight enclose around him. "I hate you." Jack's voice dripped with venom. His eyes flashed open wider as he commanded, "DIE!"

He couldn't breathe, the nurse's body was engulfed slowly by darkness and the other two loosened their grip on his body. Jack was finally able to sit back up and he gazed upon the other two men with the same expression. Their bodies too were conquered by darkness as they all screamed in terror. Jack's normally dull red eyes were aflame with anger and hatred as he watched them slowly die.

All three of them begged for mercy to God and the last sound to come from any of their mouths was a gruesome gurgle in a spray of blood. The red substance trickled from their mouths, noses, eyes, and ears to coat the floor tile by tile. It was so pretty the way it shone upon the floor. The cracks between the tiles seemed to drink it and fill as the life force he spilled crept along slowly. Jack grinned evilly and the marks that were normally make-up flashed on his face.

Suddenly he felt sleepy again, but much sleepier than before. He needed to lie back down but didn't know why. His eyes wandered to the IV drip and the red haired nurse stood there emptying the contents of her syringe into the IV. The strange thing about the woman was she didn't appear scared at all. She seemed oddly amused and ever more familiar. Jack fell into the bed as he fought a losing battle with his chemical induced sleep.

She picked the fallen syringe from the floor side stepping the three dead bodies still engulfed in shadows. The woman cooed in a familiar voice, "Don't worry Jack, I'll clean up this mess." As she said it Jack could feel the offensive steel invade his arm as his breath made a sharp intake. He couldn't even move enough to struggle, just glare. When she finally took the needle out she put a cotton ball on his already sore arm to stop the bleeding.

His covers came up to meet his chin when she tucked him in. She dangled something in front of his eyes for a moment. The object was blurry but the round yellow plastic could not be mistaken. The woman placed his goggles next to his head on the pillow then walked toward the door and looked back at him. She whispered to him, "Night night Jack." And with a wave she left.

Jack's last thought before he was once again pulled to unconsciousness was, "Wuya… stupid sadistic bitch."

A/N: I'm sorry for knocking Jack out so much… but I've got a strange fetish for knocking out my favorite characters and holding them places against their will. Don't worry… he'll get out eventually and it will be cool.

Please hit this button (points down)


	5. One Good Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack but these ideas are mine though some were inspired by tHe JaCkOpHiLe's story "Jack".

**One Good Memory**

His eyes opened slowly but he could hardly tell he'd opened them for night had fallen and it was pitched black in the room. Jack remembered that perhaps a mere few days ago he'd possessed a deadly fear of being in the dark, but that didn't seem to matter now.

With a surprise he actually recalled a good memory.

_Soft crying came from the seven-year-old's room. He lay awake and stared in the direction of the door. Normally the hall light was on at this time of night to drive away all the monsters, but not tonight._

_He sat up and clutched his pillow in his arms as he sobbed into it. "I'm afraid but I don't know what to do." The crying continued._

_Suddenly he heard a click. He pulled down the pillow to stare shocked at his mother. She smiled at him as she bent down to an outlet near his door. When her hand came away a night light shown brightly and illuminated the floor of his room. The woman came to sit next to him on the bed._

"_Is that better Jack?" She cooed as she pet his hair and dried his eyes._

_He smiled back at her and nodded._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to wear these to bed?" She gently chastised as she pulled his goggles off his head. They were placed on a nightstand and she walked away. His mother stood in the doorway and said her fair well, "Night night Jack." then closed the door with a soft click._

_He snuggled back under the covers shortly after retrieving his goggles and placing them back on his head. Mother always made him feel better._

The boy sat up in his bed and wiped the tears from his face. He missed his mother more than anything. If only he could remember what happened, at least knowing how she died would help, he hoped. Jack knew he had to leave the hospital if he had any hope of finding out what happened.

He couldn't remember much about how he'd ended up sedated again but he did remember Wuya and her sadistic smile. Why she'd done it escaped him, the sedative and the smile. There was also an idiotic nurse named Dan or something like that. What happened to him?

The beep sound came back into the world when he returned from his musings. He glared at it menacingly. If he took the pads off his chest it would sound off as if his heart stopped. He didn't need another army of nurses coming in to force him back into bed much less an army of nurses with resuscitation equipment.

He thought for a few moments and assured himself, "Well I am an evil boy genius… I will not be defeated by a machine."

Just as he thought about what tools he could use his hand hit the goggles on his pillow. He smiled and placed them securely, but sloppily, on his head so that his bangs came down under the yellow plastic. Fingers worked in the nylon that separated his eyepiece from his ear and a small metal lock pick came unwoven from the band. Great, a lock pick, now what?

The IV in his hand gave him a sudden pain from all the movement he made it do. He stared at it and decided the offensive thing needed to come out. A few button presses on the infusion regulator and the fluid stopped coming. All he needed to do now was get the tape off. This was a bit easier said than done. The tape came off slowly and unevenly; then when he finally managed to get most of it the IV moved around while still inserted in his hand. The pain was horrible, but he eventually managed to get it out and his left hand, though bruised, sore, and bleeding, was freed.

Noticing the IV was made of metal, Jack unhooked it from the rest of the tube and added it to his available equipment. As his night vision improved he could see more of the room but he still would need light. He looked about and noticed on the wall some tools the doctors and nurses used to view into people's mouths and ears. That would be a sufficient flashlight.

Jack felt he'd found all he was going to for tools in the immediate area so he opened the plastic casing to the motherboard with his lock pick and stuck the end of the makeshift flashlight in his mouth. The wiring didn't look too complicated for him so he stuck the IV through the wires and connected new things to each other. He worked so fast the machine didn't even seem to notice the difference. Tentatively he took the pads off his chest one at a time and when the machine maintained a healthy "heart beat" he smiled at his accomplishment.

The boy was freed from his restraints but he still didn't have his clothes, his helicopter pack, or any information. Chances were that they'd confiscated it, especially when they saw the helicopter pack. "Wuya must know where it all is because she had to have been the one to give me the goggles." He mused to himself. "I'll have to find her." Knowing Wuya, he figured if she had any reason to be here at all, she'd stick around to keep an eye on him.

Obviously there would be less staff around at this time of night, it had to be 2 or 3 in the morning. Perhaps she should find her if he looked around. He crept to the door and thought to himself, what he was about to do was insane.

Jack sighed heavily, "Well… here goes nothing."

A/N: Alright I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters. But I'm updating way more often than is normal for me and I end a chapter when it feels right. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer someday when I have more to say in a period of time. Admitably I haven't watched enough of the show to make my next chapter flow the right way until I see it. I'm not far though so I should be able to update again some time soon, but don't expect it to be less than a week. Well that's about it. Now please review.


	6. The Great Escape!

-1

Disclaimer: Don't own!

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm here to explain myself. First off, I know I haven't done the best job keeping Jack in character, not that anyone has really called me on it but I noticed myself. I do, however, have a reason. There has been a change in Jack that is screwing with his mind a little bit so he's not exactly completely in control. All shall be explained in time and once he's away from the craziness he'll finally manage to act like his old self once in awhile.

Now that I've thoroughly confused my readers, let's continue to the fic!

The Great Escape

The door opened just a crack to reveal an abandoned hallway. The red-haired boy scanned the area for any possible hiding places. Not far down the hall he saw a cart with sheets on it and then a little beyond that was a supply closet. The only problem was he couldn't tell if it was locked or not, he'd have to hope that it wasn't.

He looked back the other direction, still no one coming. Jack looked forward and whispered to himself, "Well, it's now or never." And with that he slipped his thin frame through the bedroom door. He moved as swift and graceful as a shadow along the wall and soon he was at the cart.

Jack flinched as foot steps came his way. As quick as he could think he grabbed a sheet from the top of the pile and draped it over the cart while he ambled onto the metal above the wheels. Just as the sheet stopped rustling a tall woman with high heels appeared at the end of the hall.

The boy could see through the sheet and instantly he panicked. He thought to himself, _Crap! If she's going to my room security is going to be on alert and I'll never get out. Please don't go into my room._

The woman came to a halt in front of his door and looked at her chart. Jack held his breath as she picked up her pen and scribbled a note against her clipboard directly in front of his room's door. When she finished her note she put one foot forward and continued walking away from the empty room he should have occupied.

A hardly audible sigh of relief came from under the sheet. He waited a few moments allowing the woman to walk around the corner while listening for any more foot steps. None came so he chanced a dash to the closet. He reached his goal but just as he expected from a cliché movie twist more footsteps were heard approaching his direction.

Hoping with all his might the door wouldn't be locked he reached for the handle. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled the handle up. It wouldn't turn. The footsteps were growing louder and two male doctors rounded the corner talking to each other. He hadn't been noticed yet but he would be if he didn't come up with something now.

After a few milliseconds of panic he realized he had turned the handle the wrong way. His sweating palm closed around the handle as he tested pushing it down he leaned heavily against the door. The handle gave and he was sent tumbling unceremoniously into the room.

Before he had a chance to get up the door closed on its own and the click sounded as loud as an explosion to his adrenaline induced heightened senses. He knew the two doctors would be attracted by the noise so he did the only thing he could think of in his trapped state, he searched for a place to hide.

The closet contained three carts with drawers most likely containing medical supplies. White coats hung on a rack and IV machines lined the wall across from it. Voices drifted into the closet, "Did you hear something?" "Is someone in there?" Jack could see the door handle move and his eyes widened as it began to turn.

One of the doctors opened the door and peered inside to find an empty room. Nothing seemed to be out of place except that a drawer in one of the carts was open. The man walked into the room and peered at the drawer with a thoughtful expression. When he closed the drawer he half smiled and turned back to his colleague. "It was probably just an intern who grabbed something in a hurry and forgot to shut the drawer. They are pretty fast when they're on a mission. Remember what it was like when we were interns..."

As the talking faded and the door closed once again by itself a pair of white bare feet appeared behind a coat as Jack slowly lowered himself from the second bar behind the first. "That was close." He sighed out loud.

Jack sat on the cold floor and finally had a safe chance to examine his wounds. White gauze adorned many parts of his body including the top of his right arm and left forearm. His right ankle also had cloth on it, as well as his left knee. Many small band aids dotted his hands and fingers. Lastly a bandage completely circled his torso and for the first time Jack noticed the dull throbbing pain under those strips of cloth.

With a pained eye twitch, the red haired teen then looked about and took in his surroundings. Since he was in a supply closet he should obviously be able to find a few, well, supplies. Of course supply closets would have medical objects but Jack never expected it to be such a treasure trove of mechanical devices. They had IV regulators, battery powered thermometers, and various other little gadgets.

He grabbed one of the extra lab coats and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Then he began gathering bandages and small electronic devices in the pockets. He knew he should take care of himself and if he was bandaged up that much he probably needed the care. In his search he came across a plastic pair of pants and plastic booties to go with them as well as a clip board.

Armed with a passable disguise, at least for 3 o'clock in the morning, Jack began preparing himself for his daring escape. Believing he'd found everything he was going to find Jack readied himself at the door. He put his precious goggles at the top of the pile in his already overstuffed pockets then opened the door and walked out.

One great thing about being tall and slightly arrogant, though at this time he didn't feel very arrogant, was he could easily pass as a young doctor. He even knew enough about human biology to be a bright med-student. Hopefully he wouldn't need to use the knowledge in case any nurse or doctor noticed his identity. Snow white skin, flaming red hair, and red eyes aren't exactly normal human features so he'd be rather distinguishable in a crowd. That's why 3 o'clock in the morning was a nice time, wierdos are out at that time and most people are probably too sleepy to notice.

Jack held his clip board in front of his face but determinedly looked just over it to examine his surroundings. Everything was white; the walls, the floors, the ceilings, even the counters; it started to freak him out a little.

He passed many doors before suddenly a hand rested on his left shoulder. Jack almost jumped but he managed to hold the jolt in his gut and turn around with a nervous, albeit forced, smile. The red head came face to face with a kind looking old man. He wore a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope around his neck. The man had white hair, a white mustache, and he was somewhat short.

"Why so nervous sonny? Is it your first time working the night?"

Thinking as fast as he could, Jack decided to use this situation to his advantage. He accented his feigned confusion with scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I was just wondering where the nursing station was, I got a little lost."

His new acquaintance pointed directly the way he had been heading, "You're in the right direction son, just keep going that way and you'll get there soon."

"Thanks sir, I'll be alright now. I better get back to work." Jack turned around and began walking again.

"Gosh son you sure look young, did you graduate early?" The man detained him.

Jack turned back to him after twitching in annoyance, "Yeah, I'm just a med-student but I've been the top of my class since like sixth grade." Okay so it had been since kindergarten but he didn't need to sound too extraordinary.

"That's amazing, you must be a very bright young man. I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you any longer but you just look so young. Maybe I'm just tired." A withered hand reached up to his brow and he closed his eyes. "Well run along sonny, you've got better things to do than stand around talking to an old man."

"Thank you again sir. Good night." Jack continued down the hall before the man could catch him again. Damn he still looked too young to be walking around as an employee. He'd just have to hope he wouldn't be stopped again.

Thankfully Jack didn't get stopped and the closer he got to the next corner the more he could hear the gossiping voices of female nurses. Before he turned the corner he pressed his back to the wall and listened for Wuya's voice.

"Yeah, I think the administration needs to put healthier snacks in the vending machine…"

"I totally got screwed on my taxes this year…"

"Today, my son told me about his new girlfriend…"

"So Janise, you want to go grab some coffee?"

There it was, she's here. Jack heard her response.

"Sure Diane, but I should go check on a patient quick, I'll be right back."

Now was his chance! She would come back this way to go to his room then he could catch her off guard. Swiftly he leaped into another nearby supply closet turning the handle the right way this time.

This closet was a little different than the first. Two metal shelves lined the walls closest to the door but the wall in back was bare. He could grab her and pin her against it until he got her to spill.

Jack situated himself to jump out and attack at the sound of footsteps. He stayed poised to strike for a good thirty seconds before he began to wonder where she was. Curiously he opened the door slowly before it was ripped open and he found himself at the wall in the opposite position he'd planned on.

Wuya had grabbed him by the throat and held him off the ground by one hand, "Jack, what are you doing out of bed?" she tsked. "You're hurt, you need your rest."

The boy's hands grabbed her arm in an attempt to lift himself for breath. His world began to swim as tears rose from his lack of air. Twin streams ran from his eyes but the expression on his face was defiance.

Jack's tormentor released him and he fell to the floor gasping. "I'm sorry Jack," she didn't sound sorry," I just got a little carried away. I can't kill you but I can't let you escape either."

A white hand cradled his freed throat but he spoke in a hoarse voice, "What do you care? I thought I wasn't evil enough to be worth your time."

"Let's just say that I've recently changed my mind." She knelt next to him and held his chin in her hand.

Jack swatted her away, "Get away from me." Then he remembered why he needed to talk to her in the first place. "Where did you put my stuff?" He demanded.

Wuya faked confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Red eyes stared skeptically at her and he smirked at her as he stood, "Next time you want to be sadistic," He pulled the goggles out from his pocket and twirled them on his finger, "try to do it without leaving clues."

She raised a hand in front of her mouth and had a cruel laugh, "Ah yes, your toys. I put them away Jack. I didn't think your goggles would help you escape."

"You keep saying how you don't want me to escape, what's up with that?" Then a thought struck Jack. He began to tremble out of a sudden rage. The shadows in the room started to waver and he leaped at Wuya in order to punch her, "You killed them didn't you?!"

Effortlessly she caught his fist. "Now now Jack, I didn't kill them. I can swear to that." Her sultry voice was still a cruel tease but there was a serious tone to it.

Jack couldn't seem to settle down even though she gave her word. He pulled back from her and began throwing the items off the shelves and on the floor. The tantrum didn't last long before Wuya blasted him against the wall with a green fireball. It was a weak blast so it left no mark; only slammed him against the wall, but that was enough to wind him and flare the terrible throb in his bruised ribs.

Her expression became serious and she warned, "You're going to have to learn how to control that new temper of yours." Her tone reverted back to sweetly condescending, "Now let me help you back to your room. I don't want to have to make you Jack."

He painfully gasped, "Stop talking like that." Another gasp, "You're creeping me out." Though it pissed him off that she hurt him like that, he was a little grateful it got him out of the berserker state. It seemed strange how he'd gone from calm and teasing to enraged in less than a second. "I just want to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Jack. It wouldn't be good for you."

"Since when did you care about my well being? Besides these injuries are minor at best, my med-bots will be able to take care of me no problem."

"I care since you became of value to me Jack, now I'll warn you one more time before I take you by force, come back to your room with me."

Though Jack knew he was cornered and he knew she could overpower him with her pinky he glared at her anyway. She would have to take him kicking and screaming. As he stood rooted his eyes darted around for a moment and he managed to catch the familiar sight of a red, yellow, and black shell on the top shelf to the right of the door. So this was where she'd hidden the helibot and his trench coat.

Wuya moved one white heeled foot at a time closer to him. Jack made no attempt to run until she was within reaching distance. Then he side stepped her as fast as he could and reached up to grab the helibot. Just as his hand nearly closed around the shoulder strap a sharp tug on his neck sent him sprawling back to the floor. His ribs rattled once again and his mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

Wuya stood over him in seconds holding a green glowing chain which turned to grey stone. He felt something cool but gritty around his neck, a stone collar?

The tall woman's foot stood on something over his neck but since he felt no pressure on his throat there must have been a circlet of something over it. Already half dazed Jack could do nothing as she bent next to him.

"You should have listened to me." She scolded, "I hate to do this to you boy."

A sharp prick invaded his left shoulder and as the darkness invaded his vision he retorted weakly, "No you don't."

The last thing he saw before the inevitable sleep was her haunting confirming smirk.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! I made a long chapter, how exciting. I hope you like it and I'm still sorry for knocking him out so much, I'm a horrible guilty little git for allowing myself such self-indulgence. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that will be the last time in a long time he'll be knocked out by injected sedative, but I make no promises. Reviews make the need to write another chapter grow stronger.


End file.
